A Little Thing Called Love: Goodbye, PMS!
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Setiap bulan, jelang masa menstruasi, Hermione Jean Granger selalu marah-marah tak terkendali, mengumbar emosi bertegangan tinggi ke sana ke mari. Dan dari sekian banyak populasi penduduk Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, hanya Seamus Finnigan yang bisa menetralkan temperamen berbahaya Hermione yang menyala-nyala...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger  & Seamus Finnigan.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"Sinting! Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berteman dengannya!"

Menghela napas kasar penuh amarah, Ronald Bilius Weasley, pemuda tinggi berambut seterang cahaya api merubuhkan tubuh dengan brutal di kursi kayu mulus berpelitur halus, tak jauh dari tiga teman sekamarnya yang asyik bermain Gobstone; turnamen adu batu kelereng yang rutin dimainkan warga Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts di setiap waktu luang yang tersedia.

"Kau kenapa, Ron? Marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu?" Seamus Finnigan, penyihir berdarah campuran asal Irlandia yang sedari tadi duduk membungkuk penuh konsentrasi bertanya dengan raut wajah tak mengerti.

Di seberang Seamus, Neville Longbottom, anak laki-laki kikuk dengan wajah bulat rembulan menggeleng-geleng panik saat pergerakan langkah vitalnya terkunci. Kekalahan fatal yang langsung disambut dengan semburan cairan pekat berbau busuk menjijikkan yang meletup dari bola kelereng besar bercorak jingga kecokelatan.

Memang, berbeda dengan adu gundu Muggle, batu-batu spesial Gobstone selalu menyemprotkan berliter-liter larutan tengik yang dalam sepersekian detik mengguyur sekujur wajah si pemain yang kehilangan poin.

"Itu, si Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger si Nona-Naga-Serba-Marah-Segala," Ron menggeram kencang, mendesirkan nama lengkap Prefek perempuan rumah asrama Gryffindor dengan tekanan suara setara ledakan gempa bumi berskala tinggi.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan Hermione?" Dean Thomas, penyihir berkulit gelap kelahiran Muggle yang sejak seperempat jam silam berdiam diri meracik strategi memberanikan diri bertanya.

Padahal, tanpa bertanya pun Dean dan kawan-kawan sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya, Hermione dan Ron pasti lagi-lagi bertengkar. Meributkan persoalan klasik yang terbilang sepele, mulai dari urusan PR sampai jadwal patroli keliling Prefek.

"Kenapa? _Bloody Hell_ , aku juga tak tahu dia kenapa," Ron menggerutu bingung, menegakkan tulang punggung sampai selurus penggaris.

"Yang jelas, setiap bulan, Hermione pasti mencak-mencak tanpa sebab. Uring-uringan tak karuan seperti siluman macan kerasukan," Ron menggosok-gosok alis dengan frustrasi, menatap sengit gadis mungil berambut ombak pasang yang menjulang berkacak pinggang di ujung ruangan.

Berdiri tegang dan menantang, Hermione yang memasang mode perang membentak segarang singa lapar, mengomeli segerombolan anak kelas satu yang mengikik terlalu keras.

Puas melampiaskan kekesalan, Hermione mendelik mengancam untuk terakhir kali sebelum berlari melesat bagai angin, mendaki tangga lebar dan landai yang berujung ke kamar anak perempuan dengan kecepatan mengesankan yang tak bisa dijangkau penglihatan manusia biasa.

"Lihat, sinting bukan? Mengamuk tak jelas hanya karena bocah-bocah kecil malang itu nekat bernapas terlalu keras. Aduh Mak! Jangankan aku, Harry yang memiliki kadar kesabaran ekstra layaknya orang suci saja pasti tak mampu menghadapi temperamen berbahaya Hermione yang sepanas api neraka menyala-nyala," Ron mengangkat dagu ke arah tenggara, menunjuk sosok pemuda sederhana bertubuh biasa yang terbaring menggeliat di bantalan sofa anyam.

Dari bunyi dengkur liris dan miris yang mengalun ritmis serta pose rahang yang menganga nyaman, terlihat jelas kalau Harry James Potter, si pahlawan legenda merangkap Kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor itu tengah terkurung dalam tidur lelap, bertualang ke sana kemari menjelajahi perbatasan dunia mimpi.

"Yah, wajar-wajar saja kalau cuaca hati Hermione memburuk. Di pertengahan bulan seperti sekarang, Hermione pasti terserang PMS," ucap Seamus meyakinkan, menarik mata dari siluet Harry yang terlelap aman dalam dekapan bantal-bantal empuk beragam bentuk.

"Apa? PMS? Penyakit Menular Seksual? Bujug buneng! Hermione terjangkit Penyakit Menular Seksual?" Ron menaikkan suara beberapa desibel lebih tinggi, menjerit melengking dengan volume nada memekakkan yang bisa terdengar jelas di tengah topan badai paling ribut sekalipun.

Untung saja saat itu Hermione sudah menghilang ditelan pintu kamar yang terselip menutup. Ya, untung saja, sebab kalau tidak, gadis penyihir paling pintar di zaman modern itu pasti langsung mengubah tubuh jangkung Ron menjadi serpihan bubur debu.

"PMS itu _Premenstrual Syndrome_ , Ron. Sindrom pra-menstruasi. Bukan Penyakit Menular Seksual. Nah, sindrom sebelum haid bulanan ini yang membuat kaum wanita jadi lebih sensitif dan mudah tersinggung," Seamus mengeluarkan suara tidak sabar, memelototi wajah bodoh Ron yang ternganga-nganga heran dengan kegusaran terang-terangan.

Astaga, setelah enam tahun berteman dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama, tak bisakah Ron menyadari kalau guncangan emosi labil Hermione dipengaruhi oleh siklus bulanan?

Hei, ia yang jarang berbicara dan berbincang-bincang lebih jauh dengan Hermione saja sadar kalau gadis manis yang gemar berdebat dan beradu pendapat itu tengah babak belur secara emosional. Lumpuh total dihajar gelombang perubahan emosi jelang masa menstruasi.

 _Yeah, tentu saja kau tahu dengan pasti, Seamus Finnigan. Bukankah selama enam tahun terakhir ini kau diam-diam suka? Diam-diam menyimpan hasrat kuat yang tak bisa diingkari? Hasrat menggema yang semakin bergelora seiring dengan pertambahan usia?_

Setengah menyeringai, mata Seamus yang berbentuk almond terpancang ke aliran bola Gobstone yang menggelinding tak beraturan. Yah, siapa sih yang tak menyukai dan mencintai Hermione? Tak hanya manis berkilauan seperti permata, pegiat S.P.E.W (lembaga non-profit yang berkutat membela hak-hak dasar peri rumah) itu juga dikaruniai logika sempurna dan aliran deras kekuatan sihir yang tak ada dua.

"Oke, baik. Hermione positif terkena gegana, gelisah galau merana gara-gara PMS. Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meringankan sindrom bulanan dan amarah gila Hermione?" Ron mengusap wajah dengan lelah, memikirkan dengan murung tindakan heroik dan pertolongan pertama yang diperlukan untuk menstabilkan murka tak terukur Hermione yang panas menghanguskan.

Yah, meski sebal setengah mati menghadapi siksaan verbal dan fluktuasi saraf Hermione yang melompat-lompat, sebagai teman yang saling membutuhkan, Ron tentu tak tega menyaksikan sahabat perempuan pertamanya di Hogwarts hangus terbakar nyala api amarah sia-sia.

"Tenang, Ron. Serahkan saja padaku. Aku punya rencana jitu untuk menjinakkan Hermione," tegas Seamus yakin, menyandarkan tubuh lebih dalam ke tumpukan empuk bantal-bantal yang menggunuk.

"Rencana jitu? Rencana jitu apa? _Blimey_ , kau tidak bermaksud meledakkan Hermione dengan lusinan mantra salah kaprah, kan?" Ron mengerutkan dahi curiga, tanpa ampun menusuk wajah tampan persegi Seamus dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik.

"Santai, Weasley. Mana mungkin aku sampai hati menyakiti Hermione," Seamus melambaikan tangan acuh tak acuh, berusaha sebaik mungkin mengabaikan kabut merah kejengkelan yang menguasai benak.

Hei, meski bulan lalu ia nyaris membuat kastil Hogwarts terbakar rata dengan tanah gara-gara mantra salah ucap, bukan berarti ia bego total, bukan?

Lagipula, dibandingkan dengan Ron yang sebuta kodok dan hanya bisa memamah biak tanpa henti seperti sapi, ia masih punya simpati asli yang sejati. Masih memiliki rencana terperinci untuk mendinginkan emosi sekaligus memberikan kepuasan kental dan kedamaian jernih yang sangat dibutuhkan Hermione.

Mendorong maju kelereng Gobstone terakhir, tak peduli sama sekali dengan kornea mata biru langit Ron yang menyipit, Seamus bertepuk tangan gembira di dalam hati. Mensyukuri kesempatan untuk merebut dan memiliki Hermione.

Satu-satunya gadis yang nama indahnya terpatri dan tertulis dalam-dalam di sekujur hati...

* * *

Menghempaskan tubuh dengan lemas di gerbang dinding tinggi yang berbatasan langsung dengan kebun musim gugur dan semak pakis kekuningan berdaun lebat, Hermione menarik napas kasar berulang-ulang, meratapi penyesalan memilukan yang mencakar-cakar aliran darah. Luapan gelombang kedukaan brutal mendalam yang timbul setiap kali insiden keributan dengan Ron terekam ulang di kolom ingatan.

Sungguh, Hermione sudah lelah memeras air mata. Lelah bertingkah seperti tiran gila yang tega membuat Ron dan korban-korban lain (anak-anak tingkat pertama yang lugu dan tak tahu apa-apa) berkerut merana.

Tapi, apa daya. Sekuat apapun Hermione mencoba, ia tak kuasa melepaskan diri dari gelegak kemarahan gelap dan rasa terpenjara yang menyiksa. Emosi mengering dan kemurungan suram tak terkatakan yang sialnya selalu datang beberapa hari jelang masa menstruasi.

Mendesah sedih, Hermione memandang jauh ke depan, mengamati dengan getir barisan pohon lombardy dan semak-semak bunga warna pelangi yang diselimuti bintik cahaya matahari.

Yah, jika dirinya saja tak bisa memecahkan dilema kekosongan hampa sedingin es yang pelan tapi pasti merongrong ketenangan jiwa, bagaimana bisa ia berharap banyak pada orang lain? Berharap agar Ron dan Harry setidaknya mau mengerti? Mau mengerti dan memahami bahwa Hermione, si gadis yang selalu tampak superior dan berdedikasi membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menambal titik lemah yang menganga di lubang hati?

"Bukan sesuatu, Hermione. Lebih tepatnya, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia menjaga dan melindungi dirimu sepenuh hati."

Mengedip kaget, syok tak terkira dengan getaran suara dalam dan hangat yang berhembus tiba-tiba, Hermione memalingkan kepala, bersirobok pandang langsung dengan mata biru Seamus yang berkilau mengerti.

"Err... seseorang untuk membantuku? Apa maksudmu, Seamus?" Hermione tersenyum canggung, dengan gelisah mengetuk-ngetukkan sudut tapak sepatu bersol karet ke hamparan rumput lembut yang dihiasi sisa-sisa kelopak kembang yang meranggas gersang.

Ya ampun, Hermione meringis jengah di dalam hati. Apa tadi ia tanpa sengaja meratap kencang-kencang? Mengerang histeris meneriakkan keluhan dan kecamuk pikiran menyedihkan yang berpusar keruh di serebrum otak?

Atau mungkinkah semua selimut tipis kesedihan dan rasa sakit tajam yang menusuk jiwa tercetak nyata di wajah? Senyata ketulusan murni dan kehangatan mutlak tanpa syarat yang berkobar menyala di binar mata Seamus yang tajam memesona?

"Tentu saja seseorang untuk membantumu lepas dari masalah PMS," Seamus melekatkan mata ke wajah Hermione yang merengut kaget, tersenyum sedikit tatkala rona merah jambu pudar perlahan-lahan menaiki pahatan tulang pipi Hermione.

"Ap-Apa? PMS? Uh, tidak, tidak. Siapa bilang aku terserang masalah datang bulan?" Hermione mengibaskan jari-jari tangan, dengan kikuk menelan ganjalan ludah yang menyekat tenggorokan tatkala Seamus menjawab dengan sepotong senyuman.

"Tak usah malu, Hermione," Seamus menyeringai lembut penuh perhatian, membasuh kalbu Hermione yang bergejolak dengan suara kental berirama.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk membicarakan masalah sindrom pra-haid dengan anak-laki-laki, bukan?"

Mengatupkan bibir ragu-ragu, Hermione mencermati ekspresi Seamus yang ramah dan bersahabat. Yah, memang sih membahas PMS dengan kaum Adam tidak ditabukan, tapi tetap saja Hermione merasa risih membahas hal-hal rawan yang bersinggungan dengan area pribadi seperti ini.

Jika dengan Ron dan Harry yang notabene merupakan dua sahabat laki-laki terbaik saja Hermione enggan membuka diri, apalagi dengan Seamus? Dengan pemuda bersahaja yang jarang bercakap-cakap dan berbincang serius dengan dirinya?

Belum lagi dengan reputasi kuat tak terbantahkan Seamus sebagai penyihir amatir yang kerap meledakkan dan menghancurkan benda-benda apapun yang dimantrainya. Kelemahan berbahaya yang terkadang membuat siswa-siswa Hogwarts enggan berdekatan dengan salah satu komentator temporer pertandingan adu balap sapu terbang Quidditch tersebut.

Menilik dari statistik suram yang jelas-jelas tak menjanjikan, mungkinkah remaja pemilik Patronus rubah yang takut setengah mati pada Banshee; hantu kuntilanak Irlandia itu sanggup menyembuhkan rasa sakit membusuk dan kegelapan suram yang menjajah jiwa? Keputusasaan muram dan kesedihan kuno yang bagi sahabat-sahabat Hermione dianggap sepele dan mengada-ada?

 _Ya Tuhan, Hermione! Stop berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa susahnya sih menerima tawaran bantuan orang lain? Lagipula, sepertinya Seamus serius dan bersungguh-sungguh. Setidaknya dia tahu pasti masalahmu. Tak seperti Ron dan Harry yang tak mengerti apa-apa..._

Menggigit ujung bibir untuk sesaat, Hermione memberanikan diri mengangkat muka, mencari-cari kebenaran di balik bening bola mata dan wajah penuh harapan lawan bicaranya.

Selain kejujuran brutal dan cabikan kerinduan liar, hasrat menggema manis yang dalam sekedip mata membuat jantung Hermione berdegup liar, jungkir-balik tak beraturan di dalam dada, wajah Seamus yang melembut penuh perhatian dipadati kekuatan kemauan yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Kebulatan tekad yang pada akhirnya melunturkan kekeraskepalaan Hermione yang menggila...

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu," Hermione menghela napas dalam-dalam penuh kepasrahan. Yeah, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia perbuat selain menggantungkan harapan pada orang yang tak pernah disangka-sangka?

Lagipula, Hermione sudah letih menangis berderai-derai di dalam kesendirian. Lelah menyesali luka kemarahan dan letupan emosi bulanan yang selalu menjeratnya dalam rasa bersalah tak terkira.

"Tapi, jika kau berencana memakai Cairan Penenang, Ramuan Kedamaian atau trik-trik pernapasan dan meditasi ala yoga, lupakan saja. Semua cara standar dan umum itu tak bermanfaat apa-apa bagiku," Hermione mengingatkan dengan singkat, menjabarkan kembali solusi umum yang diberikan orangtua dan dua sahabat perempuannya, Ginny Weasley dan Luna Lovegood.

"Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Aku sudah punya solusi tersendiri untuk mengangkat beban derita yang kau punya," ucap Seamus menenteramkan. Menjulurkan tangan, Seamus menggandeng lengan Hermione sebelum berjalan dengan irama pasti menyusuri bukit melandai lembut dan jalan tanah berbatu cadas yang berujung ke serambi depan puri batu Hogwarts.

Usai berjalan bermenit-menit melewati lorong rahasia beratap melengkung dan lusinan tangga besar melingkar yang dipahat kasar, langkah Seamus terhenti di dekat vas bunga seukuran manusia, tak jauh dari hamparan dinding kosong yang bersebelahan langsung dengan permadani rajutan Barnabas si Sinting yang tengah bergulat menari balet bersama tiga Troll hutan bertampang tolol.

"Ini kan area Ruang Kebutuhan. Mau apa kita ke sini?" Hermione mendengus ragu, menatap tak yakin lis tembok berukir dan dinding batu kasar yang sedikit retak-retak.

Meski Ruang Datang dan Pergi (ruang ajaib yang bisa bertransformasi sesuai dengan keinginan si pemakai) tak tercantum di dalam helaian buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ , Hermione si penggila informasi sudah tahu rahasia besar yang tersimpan di balik dinding koridor lantai tujuh sejak hari pertama kedatangannya di sekolah.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja kita hendak menyembuhkan kesalahan kolosal dan serangan sakit bulanan yang menimpamu," Seamus membingkai kata hati-hati, dengan lembut meremas tangan Hermione yang terjalin di dalam genggaman.

"Tapi, Seamus..."

"Sssh, percayalah padaku, Hermione," Seamus menempatkan telunjuk di bibir Hermione yang merajuk, membungkam semua protes dan keberatan yang hendak dilontarkan.

Mengendurkan rahang, Hermione mengangguk samar-samar, dalam diam membiarkan suara rendah menghipnotis dan bujukan halus Seamus melunturkan kecemasan yang mendera.

Oke, Seamus mungkin memiliki kecenderungan piroteknik, kecenderungan untuk bergaul dan berdekat-dekatan dengan petasan, mercon dan alat-alat peledak berbahaya lain, tapi Hermione yakin teman seasramanya itu tak akan sampai hati mencelakakan dirinya.

Satu-satunya hal berguna yang bisa dilakukan Seamus untuk meredam gejolak pasang hati yang berkecamuk paling hanya menyalakan Kembang Api Tanpa Basah Dr Filibuster; kembang api dengan semarak warna-warna ceria yang biasa dinyalakan warga dunia sihir untuk memeriahkan aura pesta.

Setelah tiga kali berjalan bolak-balik dari ujung ke ujung, satu set pintu kayu ek berukiran rumit menyembul mendadak dari balik tembok tebal. Tersenyum mantap, Seamus mendorong pintu hingga membuka sepenuhnya, tanpa banyak cakap mempersilahkan Hermione untuk melangkah masuk ke ruangan.

Alih-alih letusan meriah kembang api tujuh rupa, mata cokelat gelap Hermione yang melebar tak percaya disuguhi panorama sederhana yang memanjakan mata. Pemandangan mengagumkan yang mengingatkan Hermione akan keberadaan tempat hangat menyenangkan yang disebut rumah.

Menahan napas di dada, Hermione mengedarkan atensi ke sepenjuru mata angin, menyerap dengan bersungguh-sungguh bau buku dan aroma perkamen baru yang merebak dari rak-rak besar buatan tangan. Di perapian marmer indah yang terpahat di tengah ruangan, api merah cerah mengepul-ngepul ramah, mengirimkan kehangatan dan wangi asap kayu yang menghanyutkan.

"Bagus sekali dekorasi ruangan ini. Persis seperti rumah pedesaan yang aku lihat di buku bergambar," Hermione berseri-seri kesenangan, mengeluskan jemari dengan ringan di helaian kelopak bunga potong segar yang bermekaran indah di pot-pot kaca.

Jika dibandingkan dengan istana batu Hogwarts yang megah, luas dan berkelok-kelok serta mansion elegan keluarga Granger yang modern dan mewah, perabot interior pondok mungil kreasi Seamus tentu tak ada apa-apanya. Tapi, sejak pertama kali menapakkan kaki, tak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukan Hermione selain mendekam nyaman menikmati atmosfer bersahabat yang meneduhkan.

"Aku senang kau menyukai interior yang kupilih," Seamus memberi isyarat ringan agar Hermione duduk di kursi beludru merah bersulam benang-benang emas. Menyelipkan tubuh di kursi besar dengan lengan berlekuk, Hermione menikmati sesapan pertama teh panas dan kental yang disodorkan Seamus.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cairan pahit beraroma mint yang berpadu dengan keharuman perapian dan aroma bunga yang segar memikat menggulung habis selubung kegelapan yang menggantung di pikiran. Menerbitkan kedamaian yang lembut dan manis serta tikaman perasaan bahagia yang sudah lama tak pernah Hermione rasakan.

Menghela senang, Hermione menjilat bibir dengan penuh kepuasan. Sungguh, Hermione tak menyangka perubahan suasana bisa mendamaikan penat tubuh dan dilema yang selama bertahun-tahun ini silang selimpat di dalam dada.

 _Jangan lari dari kenyataan, Hermione. Hati rapuhmu yang rentan, terkilir dan teraniaya sepi mulai membaik bukan karena pergantian suasana tapi karena kehadiran Seamus di sisimu..._

Mengulum perlahan rebusan buah aprikot, Hermione mengerlingkan mata secara sembunyi-sembunyi, mencermati simpati alamiah yang terukir di wajah Seamus. Mau tak mau, Hermione harus mengakui kebenaran fakta mendasar yang disemburkan corong hati.

Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau keramahan polos dan perhatian tulus Seamus yang menyentuh-lah yang membuat dirinya berjemur di dalam kebahagiaan.

Bukan aroma manis lavender, udara berbau alami atau pergantian hawa suasana...

Lagipula, bukankah sebelum kedatangan Seamus, ia sudah sering mencoba cara serupa? Mencoba meredam amarah dingin membeku dengan mengganti atmosfer lokasi?

Bukankah setiap kali arus pasang kegelapan emosi membara bereaksi ia selalu melarikan diri ke lorong-lorong perpustakaan? Berharap bisa menemukan ketenangan di dalam pelukan perkamen pucat kekuningan?

Dan bukankah sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menyepi menyendiri bersama amarah yang berbuih dan mendidih? Menangisi diri sendiri di lembah bersungai dan dataran tinggi Hogwarts yang sepi tak berpenghuni? Berharap bisa memblokir muara air mata dan jeritan merana dalam jiwa dengan mendengarkan nyanyian alam dan keharuman aromaterapi pepohonan?

Cara-cara biasa yang pada akhirnya tak bisa mencerabut keluhan fisiologis dan akar kepahitan yang tertanam di dalam sukma.

Tak bisa...

Sampai Seamus datang dan meniupkan bisikan menggoda.

Membawa ketulusan murni dan suasana kebersamaan yang membuat bergetar rasa di dada...

"Uhmm, terima kasih banyak, Seamus. Berkat kau, sekarang aku mulai agak tenang," Hermione meneguk cukup banyak seduhan teh kental, merona jelas penuh warna saat bibir Seamus menyunggingkan seutas senyuman yang mengalir hangat, sehangat belaian sinar sang surya yang membasuh rangka-rangka jendela.

"Terima kasih kembali, Hermione," Seamus mengoleskan selai nanas tebal-tebal di selembar roti tawar segar sebelum menyodorkan makanan kaya serat gandum itu ke tangan Hermione yang membeku terpaku.

"Aku bersyukur kau membaik, tapi sayangnya aku belum selesai."

Mengerjap keras-keras, Hermione mengangkat dahi dengan kaget, roti hangat selai buah yang baru terkunyah setengah menggantung terabaikan di depan mulut.

Belum selesai? Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah Seamus sudah berjuang cukup banyak? Lihat saja semua pengorbanan hebat dan dedikasi tak kenal lelah Seamus untuk membuat nyaman tubuh dan menyenangkan hatinya.

Tak hanya menyiapkan area peristirahatan yang tepat, rumah pertanian yang aman, tenang dan penuh kedamaian, pemuda berambut warna pasir terang itu juga bersusah-payah menyediakan aneka camilan sehat yang dipercaya bisa memperbaiki suasana hati wanita menstruasi.

Berdoa cepat, berharap Hermione tidak melenguh protes atau menyentakkan diri menjauh, Seamus menarik tubuh Hermione dengan mesra ke dalam pelukan. Mengeraskan lengan, Seamus mempererat dekapan, melindungi tubuh mungil Hermione dengan aliran cinta yang memancar deras.

"Seamus?" Hermione mengerang malu, tak menyangka Seamus yang terkenal kalem dan jarang berkata-kata bisa mengobral aksi pelukan posesif. Rengkuhan dalam, hangat dan luar biasa kuat yang pelan tapi pasti menumbuhkan gelenyar asing di sanubari.

Detak jantung Hermione kian melompat tinggi saat mata cerah tak berawan Seamus yang serupa angkasa biru memandang dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas memuja. Sirat yang penuh dengan limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Setiap kali cuaca hati ibuku memburuk, entah karena PMS atau alasan lain, ayahku selalu membawa ibuku duduk beristirahat di ayunan teras," Seamus menyapukan jemari ke rambut Hermione yang menggantung dalam gumpalan-gumpalan kusut. Desir napas Seamus yang mengalir sehangat kecupan sang fajar merembes masuk ke pori-pori kulit Hermione, mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang panas melelehkan.

"Di sana, di beranda belakang rumah, mereka saling berbincang penuh kasih, berpelukan nyaman sampai ujung malam datang menghadang," Seamus mengakhiri kisah inspirasional orangtuanya dengan mengecup manis pucuk rambut ikal melingkar Hermione yang mengembang tak keruan.

"Oh, pantas saja kau tahu teknik menaklukkan wanita yang gundah gulana. Rupanya kau belajar banyak dari ayahmu, ya?" Hermione menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang tercetak sempurna.

"Yep. Seperti kata pepatah, _like father like son_ ," Seamus membelai lekukan dalam di pipi Hermione, terkekeh singkat tatkala semburat merah liar merambahi struktur wajah Hermione.

"Tapi, lebih dari itu, aku ingin kita seperti mereka. Aku ingin menyandingkan detak jantungku dengan degup jantungmu. Aku ingin kita bisa menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain," Seamus membelai semakin dalam, memerangkap Hermione dengan nyala api dan kilatan intens di mata.

Menengadah tergugah, sadar sepenuhnya kalau seluruh wajah memerah cerah, Hermione mencerna pengakuan Seamus yang mencengangkan. Ingin menyandingkan detak jantung mereka? Mungkinkah itu berarti Seamus mencintainya? Mencintai perempuan berhati panas yang cerewet minta ampun seperti dirinya?

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Hermione. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu," Seamus meremas sayang bahu Hermione, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bergolak perlahan di dalam benak.

"Jika kau tak mau menjadikan aku pasanganmu, aku tidak akan memaksa," Seamus merendahkan suara beberapa oktaf, menatap lama mata batu permata Hermione yang bulat bersinar dengan pandangan perlahan, menyeluruh dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Menempelkan ciuman lembut di kening Hermione yang terpaku membisu, Seamus kembali bertutur. Kejujuran yang telak mengena, menancap dalam di jantung sukma Hermione yang merona.

"Satu hal penting yang harus kau ingat adalah aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Ada untuk mengerti dan membahagiakanmu."

 _"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Ada untuk mengerti dan membahagiakanmu..."_

Menghirup minyak wangi Seamus yang segar beraroma, kelopak mata Hermione terpejam damai, hanyut dalam kegembiraan manis yang meledak-ledak. Sungguh, Hermione merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta Seamus. Cinta seorang pemuda yang bisa menyulam semua benang duka yang terbuka.

 _"Jika kau tak mau menjadikan aku pasanganmu, aku tidak akan memaksa..."_

Mencermati profil wajah Seamus yang disesaki garis-garis simpati dan perhatian, Hermione mengambil keputusan final. Tentu saja ia bersedia menampung cinta Seamus, demi Tuhan. Jangan sebut dirinya siswi perempuan paling cemerlang di masanya jika ia nekat melepaskan cinta dan jaring-jaring proteksi Seamus yang tak ada dua.

"Kau akan selalu ada untukku? Benarkah itu?" Hermione menyenderkan kepala di pundak Seamus, senyum cantik dikulum yang semanis cairan madu mengembang menggelitik di ujung bibir.

"Tentu saja, Hermione. Kau bisa terus mengandalkan diriku untuk melawan hari-hari yang menjemukan," Seamus mengetuk pelan pelipis Hermione dengan telunjuk. Meski Seamus sangat menginginkan setiap senti diri Hermione, ia tak keberatan jika satu-satunya gadis yang paling dipuja memilih hubungan standar di dalam lingkaran pertemanan.

"Oh ya? Bahkan saat aku uring-uringan di masa-masa kehamilan anak kita? Asal kau tahu saja, Seamus, perubahan hormon dan gejolak psikologis wanita hamil jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding serangan PMS," Hermione melemparkan tatapan malu-malu.

Bagi sebagian orang, memikirkan masa depan pernikahan di awal-awal menjalin hubungan mungkin dianggap terlalu cepat dan prematur. Tapi, tidak demikian halnya dengan Hermione yang tersohor sebagai gadis brilian yang senantiasa berpandangan jauh ke depan.

Detik ini saja Hermione sudah membayangkan takdir mulia dan jenis kehidupan bahagia yang menanti mereka. Rumah tangga penuh cinta yang dipenuhi gelak tawa buah hati mereka.

"Masa-masa kehamilan anak kita? Itu artinya..." Seamus terbata gembira, dengan penuh perhatian menelusuri warna merah manis yang merekah di lengkung pipi Hermione.

"Itu artinya aku ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu, Seamus. Pasangan setia yang saling menyandingkan detak jantung sampai tiba akhir masa," Hermione menatap dalam dengan mata cokelat gelap yang menawan, merintih senang saat Seamus merundukkan wajah, mengusap sekujur jiwa raga dengan bibir yang bersirat penuh hasrat.

 _"Kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia menjaga dan melindungi dirimu dengan sepenuh hati..."_

Menggeliat merapat, Hermione membalas ciuman Seamus yang semanis anggur dengan gairah pemujaan yang tak kalah membara. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu, akhirnya ia menemukan belahan jiwa yang bisa membuat hidupnya bahagia.

Bahagia dan terlepas selamanya dari sindrom PMS yang menjengkelkan, tentunya...

 **TAMAT**


End file.
